1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of attachment systems for signs, awnings, and other generally planar shaped devices.
2. Background of the Technology
It is known in the art to provide vehicle sign attachment devices. However, these prior art devices generally do not allow flexible replacement of the sign, are unnecessarily complex to use, or are otherwise prone to problems or difficulties with use. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,393,746 to Jacobson, which is hereby incorporated by reference, discusses problems with various prior art systems and discloses a channel and bolt system for attaching and tensioning a sign to a truck-side, in which a complex system of channels, L-angle extrusions, and bolts attached to the sign are used to hold and slowly apply tension to the sign by rotation of bolts. Among other problems, the invention of Jacobson is difficult to install and is cumbersome to use.
Other vehicle sign attachment systems, methods, and devices known in the art include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,765 to Opdahl, U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,109 to Rinzler, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,002 to Wittenberg, each of which is hereby incorporated by reference. The advertising display of Opdahl includes stays attached to the sign and attaching retainers, which, for example, are bolted to a vehicle to hold the sign in a tensioned state. As with the invention of Jacobson, the invention of Opdahl is difficult to install and use.
The mobile advertising display of Rinzler uses a combination of retaining rods and tracks, along with a hook and cord assembly to provide an easier to use system. However, the invention of Rinzler is somewhat unsightly with the hook and cord assembly, and the hooks and cords can be cumbersome and slow during installation of the sign.
The invention of Wittenberg uses a combination of sign protrusions, fixed attachment points, and a crossover latch rail used to tensionably hold the sign on the vehicle. Once the sign is tensioned, the latch rail is bolted into place. While relatively simple, the system of Wittenberg remains cumbersome to install and use when replacing signs, as, for example, it is not flexible as to variations in vehicle size and bolting and unbolting are required for replacement of the sign. Further, the bolted ends of the latch rails can be unsightly.
It is also known in the art to provide shutters and to nail or otherwise attach boards or other protective planar devices over windows of buildings during storm events. However, these systems are either prone to damage prior to use, inadequate in storm events, or generally not easily reusable.
There remains an unmet need to provide a simple, attractive, and flexibly usable system for such applications as vehicle sign attachment and tensioning, easily usable with a range of vehicle sizes, as well as to provide other flexible, reliable, and reusable attachment and tensioning systems for planar devices, such as for awnings for buildings for use in storm events to protect windows, doors, etc.